


Monster Jam RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Monster Jam RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving
Relationships: Becky McDonough/Dawn Creten, Cynthia Gauthier/Candice Jolly





	1. Becky/Dawn Part 1

El Toro Loco driver Becky McDonough loved working on trucks and fishing, and enjoyed time with her bestie Dawn Creten, driver of Scarlet Bandit. One day they were out on the farm Mud Riding after a storm, where Becky was flirting it up "I love days off from the Garage, Deb's like you two go i'll handle shit here" laughing and sliding an arm around Dawn

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"Deb just wants an excuse to be naughty in the garage..." Dawn laughed, leaning into Becky a little. "Not that I mind it, you?"

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
"that's all the time" laughing and shrugging "not one bit" she smiled stealing a kiss then kept driving  
"so what are you hoping for? boy or girl? either way a Healthy baby" Becky smiled again

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"As long as it's healthy I don't really mind, a little girl would be nice though, a little darling to dress up."

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
"oh yeah or maybe a little man to steal your heart...well you got me for that" parking the truck and looking at Dawn  
"so Hope and Faith wouldn't mind if Momma's heart was stolen by another woman?"

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"I got you boo." Dawn teased. "They know I love you Darlin'... I've not exactly been hiding it."

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
"I know and aww Dawn, I've been in love with you since before you finalized your Divorce, glad you're happy now" Becky slowly slid Dawn's top up pinching a nipple smiling "so...wanna fuck? I wanna see those Granny Bits"

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"You sure you can handle 'em?" Dawn teased, stripping down teasingly. "You might wanna park."

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
Becky laughed parking and turning off the truck stealing another kiss before she undressed  
"love you girl" deepening the kiss, rubbing Dawn's chest

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"Love you too beautiful." Dawn smiled, moving to sit on Becky's lap, lightly grinding against her.

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
smiling big holding that ass with a good squeeze "mmm hey there, finally giving in" kissing her bestie, grinding back pushing her ass into the stick shift

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"How can I not? You're so hot."

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
"you too" smirking and making the stick rub against her girl's asshole "mmm kinky"

Lacey Evans26/10/2019  
"You really trying to make me ride the stick babe?"

Shayna Baszler26/10/2019  
"mmhmm" Becky smiled big kissing Dawn

Lacey Evans27/10/2019  
"Why not take this indoors?" Dawn asked teasingly.

Shayna Baszler27/10/2019  
i'll carry you in, it's fuckin' raining" Becky smiled stealing a kiss "come on open up more you got some good pussy Momma"

Lacey Evans27/10/2019  
Dawn smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, easier to do with a bed babe, it's way too crowded here."

Shayna Baszler27/10/2019  
"sorry my truck is small" she smiled into the kiss "mmm sexy" getting clothes and then helping Dawn out of the truck and into the house "gonna get my dildo"  
as Becky tossed the clothes in the hamper then went find the strappy

Lacey Evans27/10/2019  
Dawn smiled, settling on the bed to wait for Becky.

Shayna Baszler27/10/2019  
she slipped it on squeezing her tits then started sucking on Dawn's sexy feet "mmm been wanting to do this" the long red cock pointing at her girl  
"mmm dirty feet, i'd lick anything off your body" moving down to suck that pussy hard

Lacey Evans27/10/2019  
"Anything?" Dawn asked with a laugh, soon moaning softly.

Shayna Baszler27/10/2019  
laughing and shrugging while pleasuring Dawn "oh shit what are you thinking?" kneeling up to slide the cock into Dawn, holding her ankles biting on those toes

Lacey Evans27/10/2019  
"I'm thinking you keep wanting to try new things... and I'm into it." Dawn teased. "Maybe we can try new, playful, ideas?"

Shayna Baszler27/10/2019  
"it is pretty damn hot ain't it?" Becky smiled and nodded "i'm up for it...Marry Me Dawn and give me some Honey Pussy and sticky toes" sucking those toes hard, thrusting

Lacey Evans27/10/2019  
"Mmm, baby, I'll marry you anyday."

Shayna Baszler28/10/2019  
"good my love, love you Ms. Dawn McDonough" Becky leaned down to kiss Dawn, her chest pressed to her wife's.


	2. Candice/Cynthia Part 1

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyLast Friday at 18:24  
Cynthia shared the Monster Mutt Dalmation Monster Truck with her longtime friend and partner Candice Jolly for a few years, they ended up getting married and having a son named Bryson Paul who was also Autistic and traveled with them to shows "I don't spoil you...do I?" she smiled big wearing her tanktop and old jeans and a red bandana that was her trademark

Candice JollyLast Friday at 18:35  
"You totally spoil him..." Candice teased, laughing at Bryson's soft gurgles. "He's happy though, isn't he?"

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyLast Friday at 18:37  
"he does get a lot out of that bike, don't you buddy and he gets to have races with his buddies now" she kneeled wiping his cheeks "ready for lunch stud? and babe, you do spoil both of us" she giggled  
"hey girls, I made some Meatball subs" Kayla smiled walking in with Myranda

Candice JollyLast Friday at 18:39  
Candice laughed, hugging Cynthia. "He deserves it... so do you." She had smiled at Kayla when she entered. "Hey Kay."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyLast Friday at 18:41  
Cynthia kissed her wife's cheeks grinning "hey girl, awesome!" Kayla smiled again setting them up "Myranda made the sauce so if it's too spicy it's her fault, Candice how's the engine on the truck lookin?"

Candice JollyLast Friday at 19:12  
Myranda had gasped, then laughed. "RUDE." Candice smirked, nudging Myranda lightly. "She's getting there..."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyLast Friday at 19:14  
laughing and shaking her head "I like my meat spicy" hand on her mouth blushing "ooo hey we have an announcement!"  
as Cynthia grabbed her phone Facetiming her sister in law Courtney from her Hairdresser shop "Court! you still taking Bryson tonight right? he wants to play Mario Party" Courtney waved "yup can't wait, got pizza and popcorn too"

Candice JollyLast Friday at 19:35  
Candice laughed softly, waiting for Courtney's answer. "Hey Court."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyLast Friday at 19:37  
Court waved smiling "hey sis" Cynthia smiled getting ready to cut the cake, screamed when the icing was pink "omg it's a girl!" tearing up as Kayla, Court, and Myranda screamed in joy  
"I love you so much Candice" smiling and holding the back of her head kissing her wife

Candice JollyLast Friday at 20:42  
Candice smiled lightly, hugging Cynthia softly and kissing her. "I love you too baby."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyLast Friday at 20:45  
"mmm" staring and pinching Candice's cute butt winking then fixing their son a plate of food with chips then eating with their friends waiting for Courtney to come over "omg this is so yummy….Bryson, you excited to be a big brother?" he leaned on his Momma Candice while eating, nodding "Mommy's gonna have you a sister, buddy" smiling and taking a pic with her phone "he's so precious" Kayla smiled

Candice JollyYesterday at 16:33  
"He's a good boy." Candice smiled, hugging Bryson lightly. "Ready to go see auntie, bud?" Bryson grinned and nodded, smiling when Courtney came in, handing him off.

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 16:34  
Cynthia kissed his cheeks "have fun and be good, love ya" she cleaned up to head back home with wifey "thanks Cyn and Candice, love you two and congrats" Court smiled hugging them  
later at home "glad you're able to handle everything without me baby, gonna just relax and work in the Garage, appearances while you bust ass in our truck" she smiled holding her belly

Candice JollyYesterday at 16:51  
Candice smiled, kissing Cynthia softly. "I need to look after you baby, I can handle it... even visits are nice."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 16:52  
eyes sparkled as she kissed back, leaning into Candice "mmm thanks" slowly grabbing her wife's cock "you sure have the right tools"

Candice JollyYesterday at 17:09  
"Careful babe, you don't want to get it all hard again do you?" Candice teased.

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 17:10  
laughing and smirking "doesn't take much though my love" thumbing the head "mmm my feet hurt, might start wearing slippers" toes curled  
"my nipples are getting thicker too, they didn't get that way for Bryson"

Candice JollyYesterday at 17:34  
"You need proper socks." Candice teased. "Guess maybe baby girl needs more?"

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 17:35  
"yes girls are so complicated" big cheesy grin running her fingers through Candice's hair "you need a trim" kissing softly "I have you to keep them warm...so Courtney seems happy"

Candice JollyYesterday at 23:15  
"You wanna trim it for me?" Candice teased, kissing Cynthia. "Babe, you keep teasing me...."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 23:16  
"sure after I take care of your issue there" smiling and kissing back, grabbing Candice's ass, stroking with the other hand, laying with her wifey and using her feet to tease that cock some more "mmm dammit now I gotta pee"

Candice JollyYesterday at 23:18  
"Babe..." Candice laughed. "Go pee then come back?"

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 23:20  
slowly rolling over wiggling her ass laughing "don't make fun of me Candice" standing to go pee, watching Candice laying there "you so sexy"  
smirking "speaking of your sister...would you ever let her give you head?" finishing and coming back to slowly suck on that cock

Candice JollyYesterday at 23:54  
"She used to." Candice shrugged, smiling at her wife.

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyYesterday at 23:55  
Cynthia's eyebrows raised as she moaned bobbing, smirking and rubbing her wife's tits, taking it down and deep

Candice JollyToday at 00:20  
Candice moaned softly. "Keep that up I'll cum a little too quickly."

Cynthia Gauthier-JollyToday at 00:23  
she moaned grabbing both tits gagging a bit throating it good

Candice JollyToday at 00:24  
"Careful baby." Candice teased, soon letting herself cum.


End file.
